


Smitten

by SeaOfBones



Series: Dimitri/f!Byleth Oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Dimitri, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Flower Crowns, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mostly Fluff, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Slightly bittersweet, Sylvain and Ingrid are very good/bad friends, so please enjoy this standalone clowning episode, someone asked for dimitri getting roasted by his friends after my last dimileth fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfBones/pseuds/SeaOfBones
Summary: Dimitri’s friends tease him about his crush on the Professor, after an oblivious Byleth gives him a thank-you gift during the Garland Moon festivities.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri/f!Byleth Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534364
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	Smitten

Dimitri tried to ignore the way Ingrid was grinning at him. He could feel the white rose garland Byleth had settled on his head shifting as he lowered his gaze, but feared to touch something so delicate with hands that were good only for ripping and tearing.

He cleared his throat, and tried to keep his voice steady as he gestured at the notes and books he'd spread across the table.

“If we have to fight in damp conditions again, this armour would be much lighter, and it would be far easier for the horses to move,” he said. A token of friendship, and thanks for his kindness in helping her settle in at the monastery, Byleth had said, when she'd given him the garland. She was so far removed from Fódlan’s customs that he could tell she didn’t know such a gift could have… connotations.

“I think the blacksmith has the materials to make something like this,” Byleth replied mildly. “Ingrid, would something similar be suited for the pegasus?”

Connotations he wasn’t looking forward to Ingrid mocking him about as soon as they left. Her own crown was a gift from Mercedes, and even had he been inclined to do so – which he wasn’t – their friendship was hardly something he could have teased her about in turn.

“I think so,” Ingrid said, frowning in concentration. “Though with them, I suppose the problem is their feathers… could we change the lining to something more water-repellent?”

“I’ll speak to Hanneman,” Byleth mused. She stepped closer, to take the handful of papers Dimitri was still holding. “We’ll see if the mages can do anything.” Her hands gentle and precise, like the way she held her blade.

“Oh, Your Highness,” Ingrid piped up. “Your crown is crooked.”

Dimitri felt himself going red again. Byleth looked startled. He hoped she wouldn’t think it was her that Ingrid was making fun of. He would have to ask her to stop.

Admittedly, that was why people had started to... notice. Dimitri was always quick to stop Sylvain when he was being inappropriate, but apparently he had been quicker than usual.

_Our Professor can't remember how old she is, Dimitri. You have to admit, it's pretty funny._

“You don’t have to keep wearing it if it's an inconvenience,” Byleth said, making a polite smile. “The flowers will decay soon, anyway. How long do people wear them, traditionally?”

“People wear them until they go to bed,” Ingrid replied. “Traditionally.” How had he wronged her, to deserve this? Perhaps she wasn't joking when she expressed irritation that he had bested her the last time they sparred on foot. She was not normally so merciless, and not normally as bad as Sylvain.

“Professor, I am honoured that you have given me this kind gift,” he said, pressing his hand tightly to his chest. “I shall wear it with pride. Please, do not think to yourself that I don't appreciate it because Ingrid teases me. I do.”

Byleth turned her bright eyes upon him, and straightened the garland with her free hand.

He needed to get out of here, immediately, before Ingrid said anything else. It wasn’t fair to bring Byleth into this, just because his feelings for her were apparently incredibly obvious to everyone else. Given all that already been asked of her, by the church and by her students, Byleth’s burden was heavy enough without his _predicament_ adding to it. Especially when she was so kind, and didn’t seem to notice when people made such suggestive comments around her.

“Anyway, I think Ingrid and I have taken up enough of your day off,” Dimitri said quickly, tilting his torso to bow as deeply as he could without moving his head. “We will take our leave of you.”

“Ah, of course,” Byleth replied, blinking. “I won’t keep you.

Dimitri allowed himself a small smile before he rose. Unfortunately, Ingrid seemed to have caught sight of it, from her amused expression. He had been thinking of asking the Professor to dinner, to thank her in turn for her help with the monastery children's sword lessons, but now was most definitely not the time.

Because, selfish as it was, he did want the chance to speak to Byleth alone. She was full of knowledge and mystery, and he had so much he wanted to speak with her about. And he would feel guilty bringing it up in class, knowing he would be taking time away from her other students.

Ingrid snickered as they walked away from the classroom.

“I don't see what's so funny, Ingrid,” he said, still smiling. After what happened with Glenn... it was good to see her happy, even if he was the target of her mirth.

“Apologies, Your Highness,” she laughed. “And...” she did her best to flatten her face into a serious expression. “I really am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of her. It's just... it's sweet. You're so obvious. And it's a break from you being so serious all the time.”

“It's fine, Ingrid,” Dimitri said warmly, glancing over at her. “We've been friends long enough now. I'm grateful that you feel comfortable enough to speak with me this way.” In the years between his family's death and now, he had often been without such company. He had expected nothing but more of the same when he and Dedue had arrived here, but meeting Byleth, reuniting with his friends...

The past would always be real. But with these bright days, it felt as if the future did not have to be as grim as his nightmares suggested.

“Ah, I was wondering where I would find you two.”

Dimitri turned quickly as Sylvain crossed the courtyard, Felix walking in reluctant step with him. Sylvain was wearing six white rose garlands across his shoulders. Dimitri tried to meet Felix's eyes, but his face wrinkled in disgust, and he turned his gaze away.

“Wow, Sylvain,” Ingrid said dryly. “That's two more than when I last saw you.”

“What can I say?” Sylvain shrugged. “I came to see if any of my beloved friends might be without one, but...” His eyes fell across Ingrid and Dimitri's heads. “It looks like you two aren't without your admirers.”

“Mercedes gave me this,” Ingrid said softly, glancing upwards.

“And who would your special friend be, Dimitri?” Sylvain asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Dimitri lifted his chin. He had tried excuses, but he wasn't a natural liar, and his attempts to hide the feelings he hadn't initially recognised for what they were had apparently been good for nothing but Sylvain and Ingrid's entertainment. _I simply look up to her, I don't understand why that is so inconceivable. _So he was trying honesty, although so far it hadn't improved matters.

“The Professor gave me it,” he said firmly.

“Such a shame,” Sylvain said, making a show of exhaling loudly. “I was going to give her one of my spares, but I suppose she would rather it came from you.”

“It's not like that, Sylvain,” Dimitri replied with a frown. As much as he did feel something, sharp and unlike him, at the idea that Sylvain would think to bring her a gift and he would not. “It's a token of friendship, and thanks for my work as house leader. I'm sure she would be happy with a gift from any of her students.”

“But you're the one who follows her around like a dog,” Felix said, with a glare. Dimitri didn’t argue. Felix had seen what he’d seen, and it wasn't Dimitri's place, or desire, to deny his judgement.

“Felix,” Sylvain sighed, putting on a mask of a smile. “The prince is in love, and you’re making your animal jokes again.”

“It's fine,” Dimitri said stiffly. The last thing he wanted was for Felix's trust in Byleth to sour because she was associated with him.

“Love is for humans, not blades or beasts,” Felix snarled, and started to stalk off.

“Hey, will you at least take one of these with you?” Sylvain called, holding out one of his garlands. “You can wear it while you’re training and see if you can balance it on your head. It’s great practice.”

Felix made a rude gesture, and kept walking.

“That boy’s manners, honestly,” Sylvain said loudly.

“Should one of us go after him?” Ingrid murmured.

Sylvain shrugged. “He knows what he’s doing.”

Dimitri knew by now that Sylvain always cared more than he pretended. “Please, don’t let me keep you,” he said. “It would obviously be no comfort to him if I were to be the one that follows him.”

“You really think you’re going to get rid of me that easily, Your Highness?” Sylvain replied. “Your childhood friend. Me. I’m hurt, Your Highness.” He rested his hands on his sides, and lowered his voice. “Besides, when Felix is like this, he needs time to calm down. In half an hour he'll still be at the training grounds, angrily hitting something with a stick, and I'll see him then.”

Dimitri nodded slowly, mouth tight. “I don't blame him for hating me,” he said quietly. “It’s his right. Frankly, I wouldn't blame either of you for feeling the same way, for your own reasons.”

He didn't miss Ingrid and Sylvain exchanging a glance, although he didn't understand what it meant.

“Now, Your Highness, you're changing the subject,” Sylvain said, re-adopting a breezy tone. “Once again, your ability to only be interested in completely unattainable women astounds me. First the Imperial Princess, and now the Professor?”

He regretted saying Ingrid had been as bad as Sylvain earlier. Nothing could be as bad as Sylvain. He knew he was being played, but he could not let a comment like that stand. “Edelgard and I were children and it was not _like_ that,” Dimitri said swiftly.

“And oh, the Professor couldn't _possibly_ be interested in me, she's such a perfect teacher that she couldn't possibly have a favourite,” Sylvain continued, mockingly putting the back of his palm to his forehead and feigning a swoon.

“Sylvain, I don't understand why you're mocking me when that's clearly true,” Dimitri replied, flustered. “It's obvious from how we're all improving that she does not favour any one of us over the others.”

“Dimitri, do I really have to tell you that there's more to women than sparring with them?” Sylvain drawled.

“Annette almost told her by accident earlier, you know,” Ingrid added casually. “She really doesn't know.” It was Ingrid's turn to fake a sigh. “The only person she thought would want a gift from her was her father. Isn't that sad, Dimitri?”

Nothing could be as bad as Sylvain, apart from Ingrid and Sylvain putting aside their bickering to work together.

“I _highly_ doubt that's how she put it,” Dimitri replied. “If she--” He stopped.

“If she what, Your Highness?” Sylvain said, raising his brows.

If she was truly lonely, he hoped that she would tell him directly.

“Nothing,” he insisted.

“If you say so, Your Highness,” Sylvain sighed. Ingrid laughed at the pair of them. Dimitri reached, carefully, to brush his gloved fingertips against the crown of roses. He had thought his heart like a man soaked through from a storm, too bone-chilled to know warmth again. And when he saw how Felix looked at him, he felt as if he deserved such a fate. But perhaps...

With friends that treated him like a human, rather than a monster. With Byleth's firm kindness. Perhaps there was a future where he was not so haunted, after all.


End file.
